lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephants
Elephants are mammals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World The animal is characterized by its large head; two large ears that cover its shoulders and radiate excess heat; a large and muscular trunk; two prominent tusks, which are well-developed in both sexes, although more commonly in males; a short neck; a large, barrel-like body; four long and heavy legs; and a relatively short tail. The animal is protected by a heavy but flexible layer of gray-brown skin, dotted with mostly undeveloped patches of hair and long, black hair at the tip of its tail. Its back feet have three toes that form a hoof, while the number of toes on the front feet have varied between four and five. The forehead is smoother and less convex than that of the Asian elephant. The trunk is the most characteristic feature of the African elephant. It is formed by the fusion and elongation of the nose and upper lip, forming a flexible and strong organ made purely of muscle. In The Lion Guard Elephants in The Lion Guard vary in shade, but are typically gray or blue-gray in color. They occasionally have darker spots on their bodies. Like real elephants, they are large animals with wide ears and a muscular trunk. Information In the Real World Elephants are large land mammals in two genera of the family Elephantidae: Elephas and Loxodonta. Three species of elephant are living today: the African bush elephant, the African forest elephant and the Asian elephant. The African bush elephant is the largest living terrestrial animal, normally reaching 6 to 7.3 metres (19.7 to 24.0 ft) in length and 3.5 to 4 metres (11.5 to 13.1 ft) in height at the head, and weighing between 6,000 to 9,000 kg (13,000 to 20,000 lb).1. Elephants are mostly herbivorous. Their diet varies according to their habitat; elephants living in forests, partial deserts, and grasslands all eat different proportions of herbs and tree or shrubbery leaves. These animals typically ingest an average of 225 kg of vegetable matter daily, which is defecated without being fully digested. Elephants are capable of ripping apart all kind of plants, and knock down trees with the tusks if they are not able to reach the tree leaves. Elephants also drink great quantities of water, over 190 liters per day. In The Lion Guard The elephants in The Lion Guard live in Kilio Valley. They have their own language, called Elephantese, and have seasonal concerts that feature trumpeting songs, as music is important to them. Elephants are known to take their traditions very seriously, such as the tradition of giving a tribute spoken in Elephantese- Eihe kala pano tou, ''which translates literally to ''he had good on him- at the funerals of elephants that have completed their life. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga is seen riding atop an elephant during the song Zuka Zama. Two elephants also use their trunks as a jump rope for Bunga during the song. The Rise of Makuu During the song Don't Make a Stink, Ono has an elephant calf spray Bunga with water using her trunk. Some elephants are seen during the Mashindano. They witness the fight between Pua and Makuu; several of them wince and gasp when Makuu smacks Pua. When the crocodiles later move into Big Springs, the hippos move into the elephants' watering hole, causing the elephants to relocate into the grazing grounds of the zebras and giraffes. After the crocodiles leave Big Springs, the elephants are eventually able to move back to their home. Can't Wait to be Queen Simba, Nala, and Zazu travel to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral for an elephant that has completed his journey in the Circle of Life, Aminifu. Here, they meet up with Ma Tembo and her herd, with Simba giving his speech. Although he pronounces it incorrectly, the elephants here laugh it off, taking it in good faith. The Kupatana Celebration An elephant is amongst those seen singing Our Kupatana Community with Zazu. Later, during the song Jackal Style, Reirei slides up the trunk of an elephant. A pair of elephants is also seen among the Pride Landers surrounding the jackals at the end of the song. A number of elephants attend Kupatana and watch the baobab flowers bloom. When the jackals attack, a trio of elephants moves together as the jackal pups advance on them and Goigoi darts between their legs. Once the jackals have been rounded up, the elephants eat the baobab flowers. Fuli's New Family A small herd of elephants appears during the song My Own Way. They briefly sing with Fuli before she darts away. Follow That Hippo! A young elephant named Mtoto calls out a warning about a hyena attack, causing a female elephant to panic and trumpet loudly. Ono soon explains to her and the other terrified Pride Landers, including a second elephant, that it was only a false alarm. Beshte invites Mtoto to join the Lion Guard as they train, but it doesn't go very well for Mtoto, and Kion eventually suggests that he heads home. Beshte escorts him, and along the way, they pass a lake where another elephant is drinking water. Mtoto soon rejoins his friends, and they begin to play a game, but Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu interfere and begin to pursue Mtoto. With the help of Beshte and the Lion Guard, Mtoto escapes safely. The Call of the Drongo An elephant appears during the song Bird of a Thousand Voices. Tamaa perches on her trunk and mimics an elephant trumpet. Later, when Kion is observing the Pride Lands, four elephants are seen standing at the edge of a lake, two on either side. Paintings and Predictions Some of Rafiki's paintings that are shown in this episode depict elephants. Bunga and the King It is time for the elephants' rainy season concert. Simba reminds his cubs that it is considered an insult if the royal family isn't present for the first song. As the family sets off, Kion is soon informed of antelope in danger and realizes that he will be unable to attend the concert. Simba assures him that the elephants will understand, and as Kion leaves, he tells his family to pass on his greetings to Ma Tembo and the elephants. As the remaining three lions continue, Kiara wonders if the elephants will perform a song with loud trumpeting, and Nala declares that they will, as it's tradition. Soon, Simba falls into a sinkhole, and instructs Kiara and Nala to go to the concert without him, depending on the Guard to rescue him. At the concert, a small group of elephants, conducted by Ma Tembo, perform for the rest of the herd as well as Nala and Kiara. Ma Tembo makes a small speech, and Simba soon arrives with the Lion Guard, Timon, and Pumbaa. He apologizes for missing the concert, and the group performs Hakuna Matata for the elephants. Baboons! An elephant rocks Baby Baboon with her trunk, then tosses him away. She glances down in surprise as Fuli dashes by. The Trail to Udugu When Simba, Nala, Kion, and Kiara gaze out from the top of Pride Rock, some elephants can be seen nearby. Ono's Idol When the legendary eagle, Hadithi, arrives in the Pride Lands, he tours the Pride Lands with advice for the animals. When he approaches Zito, his advice isn't quite as helpful at first, until Ono translates it for him. Later, some elephants can be seen attending Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Some elephants sing along with Beshte while he makes the Hippo Lanes, spraying water in the air from time to time. The Savannah Summit Ma Tembo attends the summit. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ma Tembo's Herd search for the new watering source, but they are attacked by Janja's Clan. Once the Lion Guard take care of them, Ma Tembo continues her search, but the animals start to chant around her. After Makini asks for quiet, Ma Tembo and the elephants are able to find the new watering source. Rafiki's New Neighbors An elephant named Chama wants to move in next to Rafiki, along with his two friends, Mzaha and Furaha. They are returned to their herds, but when it doesn't work out, they regroup. Rafiki, however, still does not allow them to live next to his tree. Elsewhere, Zito is drinking from a small watering hole with two hippos, when the Lion Guard arrives to warn them off the dry lightning. After the lightning strikes, the Lion Guard quickly work to get the animals out and run to Rafiki's Tree to help him. When they arrive, Chama and his friends have already done the majority of work involved in saving the mandrills and the tree. They are invited to Makini's painting ceremony, where several other elephants also watch. The Ukumbusho Tradition In Mizimu Grove, Ma Tembo is ordering her herd around in preparation for the upcoming Ukumbusho celebration. As they prepare the Lion Guard enter the grove, followed shortly by Makini. Mtoto and his mother noticed Beshte nearby. Mtoto races over to inform his hero that he will be playing the strongest elephant, while his mother takes the role of the bravest. As Makini tries to decide which paints to use, Zito and Johari arrive for their paint. Makini overworks herself, unsure of which color she should choose. After reminding herself of shwari, she calms herself and concludes that if there's no wrong place to start, then there cannot be a right place to start either, allowing her to pick a color of her own choice, to begin with. Timon and Pumbaa arrive in coach the Lion Guard. Although hesitant, Ma Tembo allows them to help nonetheless, taking all the help she can get. Suddenly, she remembers that previous Lion Guards have always been lions. Although the Guard can't do anything about this, Makini offers to paint them to look like lions. Ma Tembo is happy for this, though reminds her that she must finish painting the sunbursts on the elephants. Since this is Simba's first Ukumbusho, she is adamant that it must be perfect. Makini continues to paint the elephants, though runs out of yellow paint halfway through Zito's sunburst due to painting the Lion Guard. As tensions rise, Kion and Ma Tembo arrive to see what all the fuss is about. With Kion trying to find a solution that will work for both sides, Makini is then given some extra time to locate some more yellow paint and she does so, finding some yellow flowers. She shoos the bees surrounding them and returns to finish her job. With time slipping away, Mtoto's Mom practices with Bunga. However, the honey badger struggles to remember his line. Nearby, Timon is also struggling, not being able to understand the Guard's line with a branch in their mouths. Pumbaa suggests not taking the branch, but Kion reminds him that it's the whole point of the scene. Timon is angered by his refusal to change the act, but Ma Tembo arrives to let them know that the King has arrived. While Makini paints the final sunburst, Ma Tembo speaks with Simba, who is excited about the event. With several elephants and Simba's Pride all waiting anxiously around Mizimu Grove, the event begins, with the Guard singing May There Be Peace, and telling the tale of Askari, the first Lion Guard leader, and how he brought peace between the elephants and lions, agreeing to protect each other and everyone who obeys the Circle of Life. The event runs smoothly, until a swarm of bees suddenly arrive, chasing the elephants away. Mtoto spraying dirt onto the bees. Kion suggests getting Fuli to direct Mtoto's spurts onto his paint and she does so. As the paint is removed, the bees disperse. Mtoto thanks Beshte for saving him (much to Fuli's chagrin), and Ono quickly locates the elephants heading towards Sehemu Pass. Since the elephants will get stuck there, the Guard follow Ono's shortcut to beat the herd to the pass. When Ma Tembo gets stuck as expected, Mtoto spurts dust onto her head, removing the paint and the bees in the process. After Beshte moves her out of the way, Mtoto and Ma Tembo repeat the process on Zito and Johari. Noticing that his mother is still missing, Ono locates her on Mapango Cliffs. The Lion Guard (and Mtoto) quickly race away to save her. When they arrive, Kion prevents Mtoto from heading up, fearing the weight will bring the cliff down. Instead, Bunga bounds up and leaps onto the rampaging elephant's head. He eats the bees, which causes her to become aware of her surroundings. As she panics, Bunga soothingly reminds her of her lines, and that they're the bravest. This calms her, and they head back, narrowly avoiding the cliff falling down. Back at Mizimu Grove, Ma Tembo apologizes to Simba, explaining how bee stings in the trunk are very painful. She assures Makini that it wasn't their fault, and Makini suggests finding more yellow paint to try again. But Kion suggests trying it without anymore paint. Ma Tembo is hesitant to break with tradition, so Simba suggests looking at it as starting a new tradition. Ma Tembo agrees, Mtoto removes the paint from his mother, and the new Ukumbusho begins. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Beshte speaks with Ma Tembo's herd about involving them in the show. Although Ma Tembo is skeptical, particularly of the Dandy Claws character she hears about, Mtoto persuades her by mentioning how Beshte is practically family and that their part is like a show. Remembering how much she enjoys performing, she agrees, and later that night they meet Bunga and several other animals to rehearse. Once the sun has fully risen, Mtoto and his herd return to Hakuna Matata Falls, where they perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. At the end of the performance, they all wish each other a Merry Christmas. The Scorpion's Sting The elephants attend the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to Good King Simba. The Kilio Valley Fire Ma Tembo and her whole herd have to find a new home after Scar sends hot embers to burn their territory. As she and her herd tried to move in with the other herds things don't work out and Ma Tembo thinks that it's best that they leave the Pride Lands. After Ndefu Grove catches on fire, Kion calls on the herd to help Ma Tembo takes the elephants in her herd and follows Kion. Laini is so grateful that the elephants saved the grove and allows the elephants to stay. Kion promises them they will get Kilio Valley back someday. Pride Landers Unite! Ma Tembo's Herd helps fight the Outlanders. Kion asks Makuu to teach them how to fight like a crocodile but things don't go well. When the Army of Scar attacks Makuu's Watering Hole the elephants help out in the battle. Ma Tembo even saves Makuu's life with her new move called the "reverse reverse trunk whip." After the battle Makuu thanks everyone for their help and says he'll do the same for them in the future. The Queen's Visit Ma Tembo's Herd watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come to Pride Rock. They join in on the fun while she sings Prance With Me. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Ma Tembo's Herd comes to watch the show at Mizimu Grove. However, the Army of Scar interrupts the show. Scar appears in the front of the Pride Landers, revealing his plans, and then disappears. This causes the herds to panic and run. Once all calmed they start talking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock. Everyone follows Kion back to Mizimu Grove where Makini's Mpando Mpaya survvied the attack. Everyone agrees to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants her baobab tree. Fire from the Sky Ma Tembo's Herd can be seen during the song Height and Sight. Battle for the Pride Lands The Pride Lands' elephants are in said battle. When the Lion Guard is leaving the Pride Lands to find the Tree of Life, Ma Tembo's Herd can been seen saying goodbye to them. The Harmattan Elephants appear during the song The Tree of Life. The Race to Tuliza Bunga are mention the elephants he said of last one is the rotten elephant egg and Ono told him elephants don't lay eggs. Return to the Pride Lands The elephants are seen welcoming Beshte home from the Tree of Life. They are next seen attending the contest of Kion's Guard and Vitani's Lion Guard. They are attending Kion's coronation as King of the Tree of Life. Notable Elephants in The Lion Guard *Ma Tembo's Herd *Ma Tembo *Aminifu *Chama *Johari *Mtoto *Mtoto's Mom *Zito *Zigo Trivia *Elephants are featured in the It's Unbungalievable! short Who's Louder?. *In the show, adult male elephants live in herds with the females and young, though in real life, they leave their herds when they have reached adolescence. *Females use their trunks to shower their young. *Males are called bulls. *Calves hide from predators among larger elephants. *Their tusks are actually huge teeth. *They flap their ears to fan themselves. *An elephant's heart beats about a third of the rate of a human heart - the larger the animal, the slower the heartbeat. *When elephants feel threatened, they hold their ears out wide to make themselves look even bigger. Then they snap the ears back and make a loud, trumpeting noise with their trunk. *African forest elephants are smaller than the elephants that live on the savanna. **Their tusks are slimmer and straighter, and their skin is smoother. These features help forest elephants move through thick forests more easily. Category:Animals Category:Elephants Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life